


Megamind's Spectacular Circus of Wonders

by Elf_Kid



Series: Tumblr'd Ficlets [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Freak Show, Hal is a clown, Megamind the Ringmaster, Roxanne ran away to join the circus, circus AU, circus of marvels and wonders, implied dark/tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Kid/pseuds/Elf_Kid
Summary: Megamind ends up with the circus. He goes from Freak Show to Ringmaster. But, the DRAMA, THRILLS, and SPECTACULAR, AWE-INSPIRING FEATS of DARING-DO won't end there!





	Megamind's Spectacular Circus of Wonders

Blue child, weird fish: part of the sideshow.

The barker says they came from outer space. 

* * *

**ALIENS_!!!_**

** _From Another World!!!_ **

* * *

The blue kid learned to pick locks; they can’t keep him caged.

He’s learning from the acrobats, the magician, the animal tamer, the mechanic.

* * *

**COME SEE!**

_ **The World’s ONLY** _

**WALKING FISH!!!**

* * *

One of the barkers disappeared, as did that one clown, you remember, the drunk.

Nothing can be proven.

The blue kid practices juggling with with a couple of faintly glowing blue cubes.

No one is sure where he got them.

No one cares enough to ask.

* * *

_ <strike> **Welcome to the ** </strike> _ <strike> **FREAK SHOW!!!** </strike>

* * *

_Come One! Come All! _

_ ** Megamind's Spectacular Circus of Wonders!!! ** _

VISIT THE CIRCUS

See the **Mechanical Marvels!**

_Laugh at the Clowns_

**Be AMAZED by_ the Incredible_, the Illustrious, the BRILLIANT**

**MEGAMIND!!!**

_Incredibly Handsome Genius _

_Sorcerer of the Stage &_

_Ring Master Extraordinaire!_

* * *

_Can we have a volunteer from the crowd? _ _Yes, you. What’s your name, miss? Well, Roxanne Ritchi, if you’ll just step into the box…_

Her family said Roxanne was kidnapped by circus-folk.

Roxanne would say she ran away to join.

She makes a fantastic Magician’s Assistant.

* * *

Megamind got along quite well with Miss Ritchi.

Her grasp of showmanship and presentation was excellent, she picked up on things quickly, she had a lot of clever ideas, and incidentally, he just enjoyed her company.

However. She had something going on with the Strong Man.

Even if he weren’t in the picture, Megamind couldn’t say anything. He was the Ring Master; she was a member of the his troupe. Asking her out would be inappropriate and creepy. 

Besides, why would she be interested in a jumped-up blue Freak?

* * *

Roxanne found that the Circus wasn’t exactly as she’d hoped.

She’d known coming in, of course, that life as a carnie would likely be as much elephant-dung as it was glitter and glamour. It was worth it.

She hadn’t counted in Hal, the stage-hand/clown who once ‘accidentally’ walked in on her in her dressing room, who’s clumsy advances were a little too persistent.

Mostly, it was good. The showboat of a Strong Man befriended her within the first week. She got along surprisingly with Minion (_The Fish Who Walks In Land; Megamind’s right-hand man_), and she managed to forge an alliance with the shiny-haired leader of the acrobats troupe over drinks. The friendly rivalry with the Fortune Teller was all in good spirit. Roxanne had found her people, she'd found a community, and she was loving it.

But. 

Roxanne didn’t know how to deal with falling in love with the brilliant, funny, fascinating Magician/Ring Leader who gave her ostentatious flattery when they were under the spotlight and talked with her about show business and mechanical projects behind the scenes, and actually listened to her feedback... 

Meanwhile, he probably just thought of her as a prop for his magic tricks…

* * *

At first, when the red-haired clown in the poorly-fit leotard threatened to take down the entire Circus, the audience thought it was all part of the show.

Megamind knew better.

So did the others.

The Strong Man tackled him, but it was the Ringleader, the one who was responsible for the whole show and all his performers, who thought to ask:

_Who is that, in the rigging? Does anyone else smell something burning?_

_Why is that Marvelous Device so close the the tent-pole-- _

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT’S TIME TO _GRAB YOUR BOYS AND GIRLS AND GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! _

_Here is UNSAFE, and THERE’S FREE STUFF OUTSIDE!!! GET IT NOW!_

* * *

In the end, Roxanne did not die tied up in the rigging while the center tent-pole was snapped by a misused device and the entire circus-folk burned.

In the end, Megamind did not lose his home, his show, or his life’s work because of a single clown gone mad.

In the end, the audience left having seen _one hell of a show!_ Some of them even got to be on the news when the cops showed up to take the evil clown away! They weren’t kidding around when they claimed to have the_** Greatest Show in the Galaxy!!!**_

In the end, Hal Stewart was found guilty of all charges.

* * *

Did you know that when the circus-folk no longer on fire, and when the Magician’s Assistant was no longer trapped, she and the Ringleader had a conversation?

Did you know that they finally confessed how they felt?

Did you hear that they kissed?

* * *

The circus is in town.

It’s the one with the huge blue tent, the one that was almost burned down by an evil clown once, the one that claims to be the Greatest Show in the Galaxy. It’s a family circus, did you know?

There are two Ringleader, husband and wife. One of them is supposedly a space alien (_but you know that’s probably a costume_) and the other has this act where she pretends to be a member of the audience, and there’s this Big Reveal.

Their kids are all in the circus as well!

* * *

_No, I don’t know if the kids are aliens or not; like I said, it’s all costumes anyway. _

_Yes, I think at least one of them is blue and big-headed, but another was at least halfway mechanical, her brother had lizard-skin and a tail, and there was also a kid who looked as human as any other carnie, who claimed to be part of the family as well. _

_You know show-people are weird about that sort of thing, wearing costumes and calling fellow cast members “family” even if they don’t share a drop of blood._

_Anyway, I got tickets!_

_Sure, we can get balloons. _

_No! You _know_ what happens when you eat cotton candy. _

_Yes, I’m sure they have popcorn. We can get some at the tent._

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments. Have I mentioned that I like comments? Your feedback is extremely valuable to me. 
> 
> Please comment.


End file.
